Darkness Rising: First Christmas
by DonnyFire
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have been happily married for almost a fact, it is their newborn son's first Christmas. But, oh no! Spyro didn't get any gift for Cynder hopefully he can find her a gift to remember. (Prequel one-shot of Darkness Rising Series)


"Oh, Spyro! It's time to wake up!"

My eyes opened as though sleep still weighed on them. I was in bed with a thickly-woven, wool blanket draped over my stomach. I let out a yawn, stretching my front paws out. It was warm and it smelled like cinnamon.

"Well, someone slept well." I looked off to my left for the source of the voice. That's when I noticed a certain dragoness standing on my side of the bed.

The sunlight scattered against her ebony scales but reflected off her silver horns. Her red underbelly was blocked from the sunlight and I could see her tail rattling with child-like excitement. Her turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle with the same energy.

I chuckled, "Morning honey. What's got you so excited?"

"Don't you remember?" She pouted, "It's Christmas Eve! It will be Dawn's first Christmas!"

I sat up in bed. "Right, I completely forgot. Speaking of our son, have the doctors figured what element he has yet?" I was curious if being born under two multi-element dragons would result in him having multiple elements.

"As of right now, no. They say it will take a couple of weeks of growth from Dawn before they can know for sure." With a huff of impatience, she grabbed my paw, "Come on, we have to get ready for tomorrow!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I lost my balance and fell off the bed. I was surprised by her strength. Then I realized that we were in quite a...suggestive position. I was laying on top of her, stomach to stomach.

"Oh, Cynder! I-I'm sorry! I should've tried to keep my balance! I didn't mean to put you in this position. I-" Without waiting for me to finish, she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I let myself melt into the kiss, sighing with satisfaction. I didn't care that my cheeks were bright red.

It felt like an eternity since we last kissed it, though it was only yesterday. I couldn't fathom the feeling I got with being with Cynder. As she released her lips from mine, she looked at me with those loving blue eyes. "I love you Spyro."

"I...I love you too Cynder." I always forget how she always took my breath away. But I enjoyed how she reminded me how every day.

Without further delay, I got up and allowed my mate to stand. As I started towards the bathroom to take a shower, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I didn't need to look at her to know that she was blushing.

As I pushed open the bathroom door, I flipped the lights on. The light illuminated the pearly white walls and tiled floor. I grabbed a towel from the sink and laid it aside. Walking to the bathtub, I grabbed and twisted one of the knobs. Water came sprinkling out of the showerhead. With my paw outstretched, I felt for the temperature of the water. It was freezing cold at first, but the heat slowly crept as it got warmer. Once it was hot enough, I stepped in.

As the lukewarm water peppered my scales, my mind thought back to the past couple of months and all that had happened.

_"Honey, come quick!"_

_I was laying in my bed reading a book when Cynder called me from downstairs. She sounded panicked so I jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs. I had almost slipped and fallen twice during the rush. I looked for my mate._

_"Cynder, where are you?"_

_I heard her call out from another room, "I'm in here!" I wasted no time and ran to that room. It was our son's room. The door was wide open when I ran in._

_"Honey, what's wrong?!"_

_She pointed, "Look!" I glanced where she was pointing. Our son's egg, which laid on a purple pillow, was rattling._

_"You don't think…" I was lost for words._

_"He's hatching. By the ancestors, he's hatching!" Cynder sounded happy, but I could hear her anxiety in her voice. It was just dawning on her that she was going to be a mother._

_I was going to be a father_

_I wrapped my tail around hers to provide some comfort and she leaned her head against my shoulder. All the battles, all the wars, blood, and bodies; it was all worth it. _

_His egg started to crack as he pushed his way out of the shell. My heart rate began to pick up. I was going to see my baby boy for the very first time and I had my mate right next to me. Suddenly, something popped out of the shell. It was his head._

_His head was white and covered in some stringy substance from his egg. His eyes were squeezed shut and his horns were nonexistent. We waited as he pushed his way out of his egg. Once he was free, he began to cry._

_Cynder, slightly taken aback by his tears, went over and picked him. She rocked him back and forth providing him solace. My heart melted at the sight of my wife and my son. As tears started to roll down her cheeks, I felt a single tear roll down mine._

_I strolled over and wrapped my wings around them both. For once in my life, I felt...complete. Images flashed through my head: my fight with Cynder, our battle with Gaul and Malefor, and the fire gardens where I proposed. This very moment was the culmination of my journey._

I turned the water off as I finished my shower. Part of me didn't feel ready to be a father. But, I also knew that I wasn't supposed to feel ready. There is no book on how to be a parent. I just had to trust my heart and I would hopefully lead him down the right path.

I grabbed a towel and started to dry my drenched, purple scales. Once I was done, I threw the towel in the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Then, I made my downstairs

As I walking downstairs, the smell of bacon and cinnamon invaded my nostrils. I peeked around the stairs. Cynder was in the kitchen, obviously cooking breakfast. I also noticed the decorations. Lights were hung above the cabinets and our Christmas tree was shining in the corner. There were already a couple of presents laying underneath it.

Without disturbing her, I snuck past her and to my son's room. I peeked in, staying as quiet as possible so I wouldn't disturb him. A week had passed since I last saw him; the doctors had to look at him to see if he was healthy. Cynder told me to wait when she came home with him.

This was my first time seeing him. To my surprise, his scales changed color. They changed from a translucent white to a smooth black. There were six little horns poking out of the back of his head. It was no mistake where he got his looks.

"So, you just couldn't wait," I jumped from the sudden sound. I flicked around towards the doorway where Cynder was shaking her head at me.

"Umm, what was I waiting for?" She sighed at my puzzled expression. Something told me that I had just ruined something.

"I was going to let you look at him tomorrow. It was a small little Christmas gift." Her face was a mix of sadness and disappointment. I did ruin a Christmas surprise!

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was supposed to be a surprise!" I raced through my thoughts to try and find a remedy for the situation. Then, I had an idea.

"I'll go out and get you something to make up for it." It was a desperation move. If I wanted to get out of this with all four paws, I had to do this.

Cynder glanced at me inquisitively, "Oh, really? I'm not sure about that; every time Christmas comes around, you said you couldn't find me a present."

I panicked, "I promise I'll find you something this year! If you don't, then you can return all my gifts!" Cynder's muzzle stretched into a devious smile, _"Me, and my big mouth"_

"Okay, if you can bring _one_ gift for me, I won't return yours, deal?"

I was reluctant, but I dug myself into this hole, now I have to suffer the consequences, "Deal."

_**...**_

Going out and finding a gift was harder than I thought. I was walking through Warfang's market, feeling completely lost. I looked around, trying to find a store that enticed Cynder in the past. But, I always zoned out whenever she took me shopping.

As I was strolling down the street. I noticed the smoke coming from the blacksmith. Then an idea popped into my head, _"Maybe Flame could help me find a gift. I should go ask him."_ I sprinted off, racing past other dragons and moles. I slid to a stop once I reached my destination.

Char was heating up the chamber, preparing another souvenir for someone else. He didn't look particularly focused on his task.

"Hey Flame, do you have a second?"

The former war veteran lifted up his safety glasses, "Sure," he walked over to the counter and leaned his elbow against it, "What do you need?"

"I need your help with something. It has to do with my wife."

He held up a paw, "Let me guess, you upset her somehow and you haven't gotten her anything, right?" I was hesitant for a couple of seconds, shocked by how spot on he was.

"How did you know that?"

He groaned, "Because this is not the first time you've asked me something like this. In fact, I'm pretty sure you've come to me every Christmas since you and Cynder have been together."

"Oh, I-I didn't realize that."

Flame picked up a hammer and fiddled while we talked. He flipped each toe with habitual ease. "Listen, young lad, I can't help you. _But_…I do know someone who can." He pointed to my left, "There's a jewelry stand over there. If you're trying to find something nice, that's the place."

"Really? How do you know?"

He chuckled, "I may not have a mate anymore, but I still have my daughter to care for." He shook my paw, "I'll see you around Spyro."

I nodded before turning and making my way to the jewelry stand.

"Look out!" Suddenly, something plopped against my cheek. Brushing it off with one claw, it was snow. I glanced at the direction of the projectile. What I saw was a little white dragoness, eyes wide with shock. She cautiously tip-toed towards me.

She had a sad look in her eyes as tears were bordering them. "I'm sorry, sir!"

I smiled at her polite demeanor, "It's okay. It was a snowball, so I didn't really feel anything."

I heard someone call out, "There you are Amethyst!" An older dragoness of the same color came running up to us. She appeared to be the hatchling's mother. "What you were thinking, running off like that?"

"I just wanted to play with the other kids." The younger of the two tried to defend herself.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Now hush.

"But Mom!"

The mother just ignored her child, "I'm sorry, Mr. Spyro. Amethyst likes to run off when I'm not looking." She looked at her child with a scolding expression.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm sure my newborn boy would do the same thing if he was older. Also, you can just call me Spyro"

"Wait, you have a newborn?" I realized that for the exception of the doctors and me and Cynder, our child's birth wasn't public knowledge yet.

"Why, yes! He was born a couple of weeks ago." It felt weird saying that. Time has really passed me by.

"Aww, congratulations! My baby girl has been with me for about a year. I don't know what I would do without her." Her words echoed in my thoughts. Despite this being our first encounter, I sympathized with her. I had worked so hard to get him. I wasn't going to let anything take him away from me.

She continued, "Anyways, we really have to be going now. Merry Christmas!" She started walking away, but her daughter stayed for a second.

"Bye Bye, Mr. Spyro!" She skipped away to catch up with her mother. I smiled at mother and daughter dynamic. I turned my back to them and headed towards the jewelry stand with a newfound stride.

The stand was being run by a single mole. There was jewelry arranged as wreaths and trees. There were a lot of silver and gold necklaces and bracelets.

_"Hopefully I can find something for Cynder."_

I approached, "Hello."

He jumped like he had been sleeping. "Oh, greetings Spyro! Welcome to Moxie's Forgotten Treasures! How can I be a service?"

_"He makes the stand seem grander than it actually is."_

I spoke, "I'm just looking for a gift to give to my wife."

"Ah, so Cynder wants something? She has come to me many times before, so I'm sure I have something she will love! You may take a gander at other jewelry while I retrieve something I think she'll like." Without warning, he ducked underneath the counter. As he rummaged through his things, I inspected the other jewelry. Nothing really stood out to me. It all looked the same.

The mole reappeared before me, "Here you go!" He laid two boxes on the counter and gestured me to open it. I pushed open the lid of both boxes and looked inside.

There were two necklaces, both halves of a heart; one was purple, one was black. The chain around the purple gem was gold while the black's chain was silver. It was perfect.

I looked at the mole, who seemed proud of himself, "How much does it cost?"

The mole thought about it for a moment, "It should cost about 1000 gems."

If I was sitting down, I would have fallen out of my chair. "1000 gems! But I...ugh, fine." I pulled out a bag of gems and put it on the counter. The mole snatched it up.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Merry Christmas!" I grabbed the two boxes and put them in my satchel. I readied myself before shooting myself into the sky.

…

When I arrived home, the lights could easily be seen outside the house. Cynder and I spent a lot of time putting together the decorations. We were so proud of what we did.

When I landed, I walked up and pushed the door open. The only lights that were on were that of the Christmas tree and the other decorations. _"Cynder must have already gone to bed." _As walked towards the stairs, I placed my present under the Christmas tree and hung my satchel.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw that Cynder's bedside lamp was still on. And Cynder was sitting on the bed, our son in her paws. She was rocking him back and forth and humming a little tune.

Then she noticed me, "Welcome home, honey." She gave a small smile, greeting me warmly.

I returned the favor with my own smile, "I got you a present as I said. So does that mean-" I stopped when I realized that she wasn't listening to me. Her focus was completely consumed by Dawn. Our son looked peaceful.

Then, he opened his eyes. There were like huge, glossy marbles. They took up most of his face.

I chuckled, "He has your looks."

She looked at me, "He has your eyes." I peeked again. She was right; he had amethyst-colored irises. It felt weird to see your own eyes on someone else.

Cynder got up from the bed and strolled towards a crib she pulled into the room. She laid him down and covered him up with a blanket. She bent and kissed him on the forehead. I walked over to her and she faced me. As we laid down, she planted a kiss on my lips, quietly whispering, "Good night Spyro."

I was happy. I was proud of my family and my son. I couldn't wait for Christmas.

_**If I only I had stayed for that year's Christmas...**_

_**Phew! Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! This one-shot was written with much haste, so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. This one-shots serve to give you all a break from the doom and gloom while also moving the story along. I would like to thank all of you for being so loyal and patient. I'll see you in the next chapter of Darkness Rising II!**_


End file.
